Dark Angel
by SassyAngel
Summary: It's Harry 5th year and everything's fine, but that's the problem nothings happening. Then all of the sudden a new girl comes into his life. That’s when things start to happen. Everyone's suspicious of her. But Harry falls in love with her. Who is she a


Dark Angel  
  
Chapter 1: The New Girl  
  
Disclaimer: We all know that I'm not J.K Rowling. Yep I'm not the one making money off the books or the movies so I'm not her *sniffles* I wish though..  
  
AN: Okay I'm a HUGE Harry Potter fan, but this is my first fic that I'm posting here. They are all fifteen and in their fifth year. It starts off slow, but I swear it gets interesting! Ok, flames welcome but I warn u I will respond to it in my fic, because every flame I get is stupid and has no reason why they really dislike my fic. Review please! Thanks enjoy! ~SassyAngel~  
  
Summary: It's Harry 5th year and everything's fine, but that's the problem nothings happening. Then all of the sudden a new girl comes into his life. That's when things start to happen. Everyone's suspicious of her. But Harry falls in love with her. Who is she and does she have anything to with Voldemort?  
  
"I swear if I have to hear another lecture in potions I'm gonna turn Snape into a toad!" Ron exclaimed as he, Harry, and Hermione walked down the corridor.  
  
"Remember last time you tried that. You ended up turning yourself into a toad, and got detention for a month." Hermione reminded.  
  
Harry laughed, "I remember that, it was hilarious!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up!" Harry and Hermione laughed as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
"I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed as he grabbed a huge chicken leg and began to stuff his face.  
  
"I'm not surprised" Hermione mumbled and picked at her chicken as she read from her Defense of the Dark Arts book.  
  
"So you guys doing anything tonight?" Harry asked as he swallowed a mouthful of rice.  
  
"Nope, besides studying" Hermione answered her eyes still glued to the book.  
  
"Yeah like you need any more studying" Harry said.  
  
"What did you have planed" Ron asked and raised an eyebrow waiting to hear one of Harry's brilliant ideas.  
  
"Well I was thinking maybe we could visit Hagrid" Harry said and took a bite of his chicken.  
  
"Hey, why not I'm up for a little adventure." Hermione admitted. Ron gasped and cleaned out his ears.  
  
"Did I hear right or do I have too much ear wax? Did Hermione Granger want to go on an adventure? Oh my god the worlds gonna end!" Ron said and Harry laughed.  
  
"Ha, ha" Hermione said sarcastically, "everyone's a comedian these days." She finished and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked a few moments later.  
  
"Nothing, haven't you guys realized that nothing has happened! Nothing! Isn't that a little strange?" Harry asked and flung a spoonful of rice across the table during his brief speech.  
  
"Maybe You-know-who is taking a break." Ron said and shrugged.  
  
Harry snorted, "Yeah right! He's probably scheming up something really good right now" Harry said and got up.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" Ron called and chased after him.  
  
***  
  
"You guys ready?" Harry whispered.  
  
Ron and Hermione both nodded. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over them and they made their way to Hagrid's.  
  
"OW! You stepped on my foot!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Well if you didn't walk so slowly it wouldn't have happened!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Guys look!" Harry Whispered and pointed to a figure standing a few feet away. Her back was turn towards from them; her long brown hair cascaded down her small back.  
  
"Who is that?" Ron asked and squinted.  
  
"I don't know but she looks lost maybe we should help her." Hermione suggested and removed the cloak.  
  
***  
  
She wrapped the cloak tighter around her body as she stared out into nothing. The harsh cold wind stinging her soft brown skin as she, stared. She gasped as she felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you lost?" a girl asked with brown curly hair.  
  
She chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"No I was just, thinking" she stated and wrapped her thin cloak around tighter once more.  
  
"Are you new?" a boy asked with bright red hair.  
  
"Yes, I'm new" she answered.  
  
"But why?" another boy asked.  
  
"Because I lived somewhere else, but" she paused as she pushed away a loose strand of hair.  
  
"We moved." She finished.  
  
"Well, I'm Harry" The boy with black hair and glasses introduced and stuck out a hand for her to shake.  
  
"Hi, I'm Melissa" she said and a huge grin was shown on her face "You are Harry Potter right?" She asked looking at him. Harry chuckled and nodded.  
  
"I'm Ron.  
  
"And I'm Hermione"  
  
"Hi" she greeted.  
  
"So why were you out here?" Melissa asked as they headed back to the building.  
  
"Um, I don't remember" Ron answered, and grinned.  
  
"Why were you out there?" Harry asked.  
  
"I needed time to think" she answered as she had a blank stare on her face.  
  
"What house are you in?" Hermione asked with curiosity.  
  
"Slytherin" She answered and the three stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Did you say Slytherin?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah is something wrong with that house or something?" She asked.  
  
"No, not really just the fact that they aren't at the top of our list to be our friends that's all" Ron stated.  
  
"Oh" Melissa whispered. "That can't stop us from being friends right?" she asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Of course not." Harry said smiling.  
  
Melissa broke out into a huge grin "That's great! But I must go back to bed before I get caught" she said as she bid them goodbye and ran off into the eerie corridors.  
  
"Well that was interesting" Ron said as he was about to pull the cloak over them, Professor McGonagall turned the corner an angry look on her face.  
  
"Potter!" she shrieked as the three stood frozen in place.  
  
"Y-yes professor?" he asked stepping forward.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants you in his office, Weasley, Granger please return to your dormitories this instant!" She commanded and the three scattered like flies.  
  
~*AN~* Yep well that was chapter 1! *cheers* I really hope you guyz like it! Please r/r and let me know what you think! Thanx! 


End file.
